


Chambre

by Adahlia



Series: 101 words drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia
Series: 101 words drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493





	Chambre

Avant le bunker, son espace avait toujours été envahi par l’écho intrusif d’autres hommes : les miettes et poils adhérant à ses voutes plantaires, l’odeur résiduelle de sueur inconnue dans les draps, les ronflements de la chambre adjacente ruinant l’illusion d’intimité.  
Sa chambre offre des luxes dont il ne se lasse pas. Matelas à mémoire de forme, qui n’a connu que ses formes. Vinyles, nudité et onanisme à toute heure, selon ses humeurs. Ses canons rutilants accrochés au mur et l’album de famille Winchester à son chevet.  
Seulement maintenant, le visage de Castiel n’est plus la première chose qu’il verra au réveil.


End file.
